


Alpha and Omega

by IceCreamRaven



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A lot of headcanon going on here, Gen, POV Of A Scene, V gets what's going on, V wants Vergil to understand, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamRaven/pseuds/IceCreamRaven
Summary: Definition of half: Either of two equal or corresponding parts into which something is or can be divided.





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the bottom notes!

"In the last throes of defeat, I see."

"You..."

He struggles forward on limbs that can barely hold him anymore, flesh crumbling away with each movement.

"V, get back! Things are about to get really messy."

That, he thinks, is almost certainly true.

"No! Please... Let me. I want to end this battle...with my own hands."

He stares at the trembling extremity and - _haven't we fought long enough?_

Dragging himself on top of the so called Demon King is like trying to scale a mountain, his panting breaths filling the silence between the other's wheezing.

"Do not struggle. For if you can't even defeat me, then you've already lost."

_You have tried to silence me for so long, did it ever truly work?_

"I will not lose... Not to Dante... I need power...More power!"

Part of the way through the other's sentence and a faint laugh escapes him, an echo of the man behind them.

"I know. We are one and the same you and I. But you've lost me, and I've lost you."

Half of a whole, incomplete. 

"Yet we are connected, by that one feeling."

His hands tighten around his cane, forcing strength into them.

"While thy branches mix with mine -"

He raises it -

"- And our roots together join."

He strikes.

Vergil opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is a bit confusing I apologize, it's a loooot of headcanon so let me try to explain. I've spent the last week pretty much thinking about V's exact thoughts that led to him rejoining Urizen, and I think it was MANY things, I think him dying contributed, I think he still possessed the urge to beat Dante (and that was a big part), but I also wonder if V recognized that in a way he was running. He wanted to kill Urizen earlier on, and I don't think the strength of his conviction would falter even if he was dying, I think it was much more than that. Maybe he realized that Vergil's light couldn't exist on his own without his darkness, and Vergil had never completely been able to smother that part of himself. "For if you can't even defeat me." Translates that way to me, Vergil's darkness couldn't completely suffocate his light. V was "ending the fight" between Vergil's two halves, two selves, and letting them be one, no arguing between them needed. Again, I am sure wanting to beat Dante was also a part of it, he even says that, but I do think maybe that wasn't his ONLY reason for making that decision.


End file.
